How much I loved you
by bmybaby101
Summary: so inuyasha and kagome have being dating for like 12 years but when inuyasha is killed kagome dosnt take it well and has flash backs of when he was alive i know it sucks go easy on me please: LEMONY GOODNESS WARNING IM A PERV!hahahaha
1. How he was killed

Ok you people must get tired of hearing this but its my first fic and I don't care if you review really I just want people to read so yes I know it sucks oh yeah almost forgot

**Ok you people must get tired of hearing this but its my first fic and I don't care if you review really I just want people to read so yes I know it sucks oh yeah almost forgot **

"**I do not own Inuyasha and I never will and my older brother is so amazing in every way and I will rub his feet every day and do all his chores''**

**wait what the hell ok who got to my script?? **

**older brother runs for Canada **

**Im going to kill him **

**Well enjoy**

How much I loved you chapter 1 the start of it all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha slow down, I'm scared."

"No, this is fun."

"No it's not. Please it's too scary!"

" Then tell me you love me."

" Fine I love you Inuyasha. Now slow down!

"Now give me a BIG hug."

Kagome give him a hug

"Hey Kagome"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself? It's bugging me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 min. later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha's motorcycle crashed into a building due to brake failure.

Inuyasha in the middle of an unsafe part of town realized that his brakes broke, but he didn't want to let Kagome know.

Instead, he had her say she loved him and felt her hug one last time, then he had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 weeks after Inuyasha's death

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome had never felt more destroyed. Inuyasha was her reason for living, she was never happy. Her friends tried to help her get her mind off of him but nothing worked. All she did was sit in her room crying till she fell asleep. 'why did he have to leave me?' Kagome thought over and over again. Looking down at her bulging stomach she cryed more and more. 'what am I going to do?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok I know it sucks monkey butt I promise it will be better whatever I just hate life. ):-)(-:(**


	2. When they met

Ok so im back and so far I like how the story is coming along in my mind its good

**Ok so im back and so far I like how the story is coming along in my mind its good. So yeah now that my brother is in Canada (what did Canada do to any one) no one elis(sp?) would dare to touch my stuff so "I do not own Inuyasha or any thing named in this fanfic GOT IT! All I own is my friends and my boy friend and my boobs (I told you I was a perv) oh well enjoy!!:)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHY?! YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME!!" Kagome screamed for the 17th time that day. Inuyasha death didn't help with her pregnant woman/teenage like hormones (**am I the only one going through those??) **

"I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!!" she wailed out falling to the floor crying and throwing up every 5 seconds

"DAMN MORNING SICKNESS" our poor little juno cried as her mind faded away to when she had just me the father of her unborn child.

12 and ½ years ago:

"You damn bitch!!" Kouga yelled at the bloody figure sobbing on the floor in her own blood at his feet. 'What did I do to deserve to be treated like this?' the girl though while being kicked in the stomach again making her cough up blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you all I want from you is to clean this fucking house and make me a damn dinner is it really that heard to fucking do!?" the angry wolf yelled at the poor girl bending down to grab her head to slam it in to the wall near by.

Only muffled cries could be heard from the girl fighting to stay awake just till her boy friend you leave her to go get drunk just like he did for the past six months.

Kouga wasn't always like this he used to be caring and charming and the perfect boy. When the booze got its way in to his life he changed. Kagome had moved in with him when he had got hit by a car in one of his first drunken states to take care of him.

When he recovered he was less caring and was hardly charming.** (Sounds like my last boy friend) **

All he did was drink and curse all the time, and the one time Kagome told him she was going to leave him he beet her till she could hardly breath. That was the last time she ever tried that alone.

He forbid her to ever see or talk to her friends or family ever. The only thing he let her do is go to school and work so she could give him the money to hang out at the bar for seven hours at a time. **(that's the limit for the bar my dad goes to he's not a bad guy he just likes pool and beer a lot but is never drunk or sober I can never tell its one or the other)**

"I'll be back in 3 hrs. get my food done and my house clean by then or elise(sp?) got it bitch?" Kouga growled. Kagome managed a nod and with that Kouga left the house ready to get drunk unaware of the half demon walking in the park out side of Kouga's house.

As soon as he was sure that the wolf was gone he ran to the house and peered in to see the most pretty full girl he had ever seen despite all the blood and just plain grotey stuff about her. He slowly crept in through the window and over to the girls at the moment unconscious.

At this moment the girl in the half demons arms awoke from the change of position **(is it just me or dose that sound really wrong??) **opening her eyes to the most caring face she had seen sense Kouga had last said 'I love you' (witch was a long time)

When her eyes wondered to his silver hair, dog ears, golden amber eyes and fangs pocking out of his mouth ever so slightly he mind screamed demon as her eyes showed nothing but fear.

"Don't be afraid im not here to hurt you." The demon said soft as if he were talking to a small new born baby trying not to upset it with a loud voice. **(That's the only way to talk to a baby if you don't they'll start to scream the fucking guts out!! Or im just really loud lolz")**

"Are you a demon??" the freighted girl whispered in fear of his answer "No im a half demon and im going to get you some were safe I wont let anything happen to you." He said with a reassuring smile on his face as he leaped out of the window he came in from.

**Very sucky I know sorrys im tired 5:45 A.M. is no time to be up not matter how big the fucking test is that morning ok. And for you who are going to ask in a review yes I am pregnant but im 27 and living with my dad and brothers (some one has to take care of them) I have never been in an abusive relationship ever.**

**(There was this one guy that just called me a bitch and threw jelly beans at me every time I would beet him at Naruto Clash of Ninja and Uzamaki(sp?) chronicalls witch was a lot lolz)(sp?) (do not own any of those my ex did) and my dad is not a mean drunk he's just every random ok now go out side get some exercise, eat a salad or hug a tree for gods sake!!**

**Grotey: Grow-tea disgusting, gross, like blood and Kagome, Kouga, Kikyou, and Sasgay!! **


End file.
